Un dia con Jake OneShot
by iirmmaCullen
Summary: Necesitaba ver a Jake. De repente empeze a escuchar un sonido, algo se acercaba y me puse imensamente feliz al ver que era Jake, que venia en su moto. Se estaciono, se bajo y me dedico una sonrisa de las suyas,una sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.Entren plis!


•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Un día con Jake.

Renesme POV.

Lo primero que escuche fue una conocida y dulce voz.

-Renesme ya es hora-

Una sola palabra.

_Mama._

Ya era hora de levantarme pero yo aun tenia, no sueño, si no flojera, resultado de haberme acostado tarde por ver el partido de beisbol con tío Emmett y tío Jasper.

-5 minutos mas- le pedí mientras me tapaba.

-nada de 5 minutos mas, ya son las 8:30- me dijo mama mientras me jalaba la cobija.

-esta bien mama, ya voy-dije bostezando.

¿Yo, contra mama?

No gracias. Contra su palabra nadie podía, solamente tía Alice y papa algunas veces.

-aunque no entiendo para que el apuro mama- dije sentándome en la cama.

-no quiero que seas floja Renesme, siempre has sido una niña muy bien portada, no me falles ahora- dijo mama mientras habría la ventana y a cortina de mi cuarto porque, según ella, el aire "puro" me hacia despertar mas pronto.

-mama yo no soy floja.

Y no lo era.

-eso lose y me alegra- me dijo mama dándome un abrazo.

-mama…

-¡buenos días!- dijo papa entrando a la habitación. Me levante y fui a abrazarlo.

-¡buenos días papa!- él me beso la frente y acaricio mi cabello.

-¿Qué tal amaneciste?- me preguntó.

-bien pero mama no me dejo dormir otro ratito- dije cruzando los brazos.

- y me alegra mucho-dijo papa abrazando a mama con uno de sus brazos- una niña que siempre ha sido obediente como tu no nos fallara ahora, o si?- muy parecido al argumento de mama ¬ ¬ .

-no papa- respondí con una sonrisa.

Papa y mamá empezaron a mirarme, y luego a sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa?- les pregunta confusa.

-estamos muy orgullosos de ti- me dijo papa.

-también yo de ustedes- dije antes de darles un abrazo.

-bueno señorita, es hora de alistarse- dijo mama después deshaciendo el abrazo.

Ambos se fueron y yo me dirigí al closet, tía Alice siempre me dejaba colgada la ropa que debía ponerme con una notita, la de hoy decía:

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nessie:  
Espero que te guste la ropa de hoy, aunque si no de todos modos tienes que ponértela para mi tranquilidad. Te traeré algo del centro comercial.  
Con cariño.

-Alice

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cuando estuve lista baje a la sala la cual estaba vacía, vi una notita en una mesita, parecía el día de "Nessie encuentra notas por todos lados", la tome, decía así:

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bella y Edward:

Vi que fueron a despertar a Nessie así que para no interrumpir les dejo esta nota. Solo quería avisarles que Carlisle ya se fue al hospital, Alice fue de compras y se llevo a Rose, Jasper y Emmett y yo ya me voy, tengo un asunto que atender.  
Los veo al rato.

-Esme

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Entonces solo estábamos en casa mama, papa y yo.

Me fui a la cocina a desayunar, no se me antojaba mucho la comida de humanos así que solo tome un chocomilk, después me puse a dibujar un rato y luego me enfadé.

Decidí buscar a papa, quizás podríamos hacer algo, escuche el piano así que supe que estaba en el cuarto de música, era el lugar donde papa tocaba y componía entonces mejor no fui para no "cortarle la inspiración".  
Mama, no fue difícil encontrarla, estaba en la biblioteca de la casa, la puerta estaba abierta y me asome.  
Estaba muy concentrada leyendo así que mejor me fui de allí, para no molestarla.

Como quien dice estaba sola, no había que hacer, con quien hablar, con quien estar; así que me fui a la puerta principal y me senté afuerita abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos.  
Vino a mi mente Jake. Extrañaba mucho a Jake, hacia 3 semanas que no lo veía, me había dicho que tenia que hacer algo.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Flash back.

Después de jugar mucho tiempo Jake y yo habíamos terminado algo cansados y nos recostamos en el pasto del patio de mi casa, mirando el cielo.

-Nessie debo decirte algo- me dijo Jake.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte yo.

-Nessie, durante un par de semanas quizás 3, no..no vendré a tu casa-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-pero..¿por que? ¿pasa algo?- le pregunte.

-nada por lo que debas preocuparte, simplemente tengo que hacer unas cosas con los chicos de la manada fuera de la cuidad- eso no me hizo sentir mejor. En realidad, después de saber que no vería a Jake en un tiempo, nada me podría hacer sentir mejor.

-entiendo- dije bajando la mirada.

-pero no te preocupes, tratare de regresar pronto- intento animarme.

-esta bien- dije aun con pocas ganas.

-Nessie..por eso mismo lo pensé mucho antes de decírtelo, no quería que te pusieras así, pero seria peor que te enteraras cuando los días pasaran y yo no viniera. _No quiero que estés triste_, no me iré por siempre, _nunca_ lo haría-

-¿nunca?- pregunte volteando hacia él.

-_jamás_- dijo con seguridad mirándome fijamente con su mirada tierna. Él nunca me mentiría, y su mirada me decía que era honesto, entonces me sentí mejor.

-esta bien Jake, te esperaré- dije aun mirándolo.

Después ambos nos levantamos.

Jake era genial y no verlo en días seria triste pero el consuelo seria saber que volvería lo mas pronto que pudiera; además yo no seria nadie para decirle lo que podía hacer o no.  
Solo me quedaría esperar con ansias.

-esa es _mi_ Nessie- dijo dándome un abrazo, uno de sus cariñosos abrazos.

La frase anterior se había grabado en mi mente, bueno, todo lo que venia de él jamás se me olvidaba pero aquello me había provocado una sensación que siempre sentía al estar con Jake pero esta vez fue mas profunda.

Esa es _mi _Nessie , Jake había dicho que yo era _su_ Nessie.

_Su_ Nessie.

Fin del flash back.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas, y yo..no quería, necesitaba ver a Jake.

De repente empeze a escuchar un sonido, algo se acercaba y me puse imensamente feliz al ver que era Jake, que venia en su moto. Se estaciono, se bajo y me dedico una sonrisa de las suyas, una sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.

-¡Jake!- corrí hacia el, aunque estaba cerca, y me deje caer entre sus fuertes brazos. El correspondió a mi abrazo- te extrañe mucho Jake.

-hola Nessie..también yo te extrañe pero ya estoy aquí.

Ambos dejamos de abrazarnos y nos sentamos donde estaba yo antes de correr a sus brazos, en la entrada.

-Nessie ¿Dónde están todos?, no se oye casi nada.

- mi papas adentro, mi abuelito en el hospital, mi abuelita salió y mi tía Alice de compras con mis demás tíos- el hizo una mueca.

-rayos, quería molestar a la barbie-

Yo lo miré y el a mi. Ambos nos mirábamos sonriendo, Jake era tan genial.

-¿chucho? –pregunto alguien detrás de nosotros abriendo la puerta.

_Papá._

Ambos reaccionamos al instante y nos levantamos

-papa ya te dije que no le digas así a Jake- dije abrazando a Jake.

-si Edward, si yo deje de decirte chupasangre creo que merezco eso ¿no?- le dijo Jake a papá.

-supongo que es lo justo- murmuró papá sonriendo levemente.

Luego salió mamá.

-Jake..hola.

-hola Bella-

-¿Qué tal?-le pregunto mamá.

-pues bien, ahora que ya estoy con Nessie de nuevo, bien.

Me ruboricé.

-¿saben? Tengo una idea- dijo Jake-

-¿tú?- le pregunto papá burlonamente.

-si yo, ¿podría Nessie pasar el día conmigo?- me alegre mucho al oír eso.

Un día con Jake, seria estupendo.

-no-dijo papa de manera cortante.

-pero-Jake intentaba convencerlo.

-no, y menos en eso- dijo mi papa mirando la moto de Jake.

-oh vamos Edward, es solo una moto, tu sabes que jamás dejaría que a Nessie le pasara algo-

Yo me acerque a papá, me pare delante de el y lo mire con ojos de cachorro triste.

-papa por favor-dije moviendo mis pestañas de arriba abajo.

El cerró los ojos.

-odio cuando haces eso Nessie, sabes que no puedo decirte que no.

-¿eso es un si?- pregunto Jake con una sonrisa.

-si. Pero la quiero aquí a las 7, no antes, no después, a las 7 ¿entiendes?- le dijo papa a Jake con un tono severo.

-entendido- respondió jake.

Mama rio un poco.

-tengan mucho cuidado-nos dijo mama.

Jake tomó mi mano, nos subimos a la moto y nos fuimos.

Pase todo el dia con él. Jugando, platicando, todo era divertido con él…mi juego preferido era "no parpadear".  
Teníamos que mirarnos fijamente y quien parpadeara primero perdía y recibía la visita de "el señor cosquillas". Casi siempre perdía Jake, aunque a veces yo perdía a propósito para que el ganará alguna vez.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando jugábamos, tanto que sin darme cuanta ya eran caso las 6:30. Fuimos a un parque medio cerca de mi casa y yo me senté en una banca mientras Jake iba por un helado para mi.

Cuando él lo estaba comprando se le acercaron 2 chicas, eso me molestaba, y mas cuando empezaron a coquetearle, a MI Jake.  
Podría tener 6 años, pero mi cuerpo era de una chica de 16 y mi mente también, ¿porque no me molestaría?

Él no les hizo caso pero ellas seguían allí, encimándose y diciéndole cosas como:  
" ¿no crees que hace calor aquí?", en un tono provocador.

Yo apreté los puños y luego crucé los brazos, atenta de lo que Jake haría.

-oye bombón, no quieres que hagamos algo tu y yo?- le dijo una de ellas.

Jake pago por el helado y luego le dijo

-no- luego se vino a donde estaba yo sentada, de brazos cruzados mientras la chica se quejaba con la otra de que Jake prácticamente la ignorara, la otra solo reía y se fueron.

-Nessie aquí esta tu helado- me lo ofreció.

Yo seguía con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó.

-esa chica..te coqueteo- dije con la boca torcida.

-¿pero que tiene de malo? Además ni siquiera le hice caso-

-pero aun así…-

-oh. Ya veo por donde va la cosa, estabas celosa- aseguró Jake con una sonrisa.

- no le veo el chiste-

-vamos Nessie no te molestes por esa tontería, esa chica no es nada para mi, ni siquiera hable con ella solo le dije un "no"-

Yo aun tenia los brazos cruzados.

-además…yo prefiero mil veces estar aquí contigo que con cualquier persona-

Me ruboricé y me voltie hacia el.

-¿de verdad?-

-seguro Nessie, ahora, ¿te comeras tu helado? Se esta derritiendo- me dijo ofreciéndome de nuevo el helado.

-gracias Jake- dije tomando el helado.

-si bueno, esta medio derretido pero aun asi..-

-no por el helado Jake, bueno si también por eso, pero te daba las gracias por ser asi conmigo…cualquiera se habría molestado por mi actitud. Lo siento.- le dije mirándolo mientras lamia mi helado.

-no lo sientas Nessie, yo no podría molestarme contigo, eres demasiado especial para mi pero…  
¿sabes…?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-se me antojó el helado- dijo sonriendo.

-toma- dije ofreciéndole.

Me quede mirándolo, comiendo de mi helado feliz…pensando nuevamente en lo genial que es Jake, yo no tenia porque reclamarle, ni siquiera había hecho algo malo pero aun asi él no se molesto…por eso y muchas cosas mas _quería mucho a Jake_, aunque no mucho mas bien..._demaciado._

Después de que casi se termina el solo mi helado, ya era algo tardecito entonces nos fuimos a casa antes de que mi papa lo fusilara.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hoolaa..!

¿que tal estuvo?

espeero qe les haayya gusttado, es mi priimer One-Shot de elloz,aunqe es medio largo verdad ?,bueno.. se qe no es lo mejor del mundo pero no creo qe estte tan mal

aplausos, regalos & asta tomatasos, todo es bien recibido.

Espero qe comenten & les haya guusttado.

gracias x leer

bezoz frioz

-iirmma


End file.
